Shunsui's Guide to Being a Proper Pen Pal
by judikickshiney
Summary: It wasn’t like he needed to go to college, anyway. Not for his job. But Yumichika insisted, and Yumi was not to be disobeyed. Ikkaku thought that the other boy only made him go so that he would have someone to talk to. Ikkaku/Shunsui


Prompt by PND

Bleach: Shunsui, Ikkaku

Prompt: Ball-Point Pens

AN: This is totally AU. It is written for PND, because she is crazy awesome at giving prompts. She said so herself. I agreed.

Thank you for the prompt PND. I had fun. I had lots and lots of fun, actually.

Disclaimer: What? You thought I wrote Bleach? Hahahahahahahaha...

* * *

Ikkaku couldn't get the pen to write.

His only pen.

His only pen that he needed for the essay test he was taking. No pencils allowed.

If only the teacher weren't such and ass.

He grumbled under his breath at the stupidity of him even attending these night-courses at the local college. It wasn't like he needed to go to college, anyway. Not for his job. But Yumichika insisted, and Yumi was not to be disobeyed. Ikkaku thought that the other boy only made him go so that he would have someone to talk to.

He couldn't even ask for a pen. The teacher had forbidden the students to talk to each other. He scowled and tried to scribble out some words before class ended and he got a zero.

He didn't want to be there, but he sure as heck wasn't going to fail.

He jumped when the guy next to him tapped his arm.

Tell the truth, this was the first time Ikkaku had seen the guy. But now that he sae him he doubted that he would forget him.

Long hair tied into a pony tail under a ridiculously out of style baseball cap and the kindest brown eyes. The man held up a pen and Ikkaku grinned in response, the grin dropping to a smirk as he reached out and took it. If he 'accidentally' touched the other man's hand, how was that his fault? The man let his gentle smile fall into a rather lascivious leer, and Ikkaku decided that he really liked this class.

--

"Thanks." Ikkaku said as he handed the pen back after the test.

"It wasn't a problem."

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame."

"Shunsui Koryaku. It's a pleasure."

"I'm sure." Ikkaku grinned and Shunsui laughed.

"You up for going out for a drink? You owe me for that pen."

"Anytime. Damn ball-points run out whenever you need them."

Shunsui gave him a rather sympathetic look, "I know. But hey, one of those pens got me a drinking partner. You look like someone who can hold his liquor."

"Damn straight."

"…Am I interrupting something?" Yumi's lilting voice interrupted the two men's leering.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Yumichika-san."

"Oh! Ukitake-san! I haven't seen you for two weeks. Are you feeling any better?" Yumi asked the newest member of the conversation.

"Much, thank you."

Ikkaku huffed as his best friend talked to the white haired Ukitake. Shunsui glanced at him in sympathy.

"…want to go out for a snack?"

Apparently Ikkaku missed something.

"Sure!" Yumi cheerfully agreed. "I'll see you later, Ikkaku."

"Whatever." Ikkaku mumbled. "Nice meeting you, Ukitake-san." Even though they had technically never met. Yumi hadn't bothered to introduce him.

"Well, that leaves us. Ready for that drink?"

"Hell ya."

Shunsui laughed and lead Ikkaku to his car. "We're going to go to one of my favorite bars. It's rather close and serves the best drinking snacks I've ever had."

"Sounds great." Ikkaku wondered if he was allowed to feel this good around someone the first day they met.

He also wondered if he was going to get lucky tonight.

Best to do his dance, for extra luck.

Once they got to the bar, of course.

Ukitake and Yumichika watched as their friends drank each other under the table, laughing and giggling, and flirting the whole time.

"I knew they'd be perfect for each other." Yumi said, completely satisfied.

"I'm surprised they aren't leaking alcohol."

"…It is suprising. What an unattractive way to drink."

"Oh! Did you see that!? Shunsui just kissed him!" Ukitake sounded like the cat that had swallowed the canary. "You owe me twenty dollars, love."

Yumi laughed. "I'll steal it from Ikkaku tomorrow. He'll be too hung over to stop me."

Ukitake put an arm around his lover. "Yumi, dearest, we are the best of men." Yumi smiled in agreement. "What did you do to his pen to make it stop working?"

Yumi snorted. "Easy, I switched pens with him. Mine was out of ink. He didn't even notice."

Three weeks later, Ikkaku still had no idea that Yumi had stolen twenty dollars from his wallet, but he did thank the man for switching pens with him.

He was quite happy that his best friend was a busy-body matchmaker.

He and Shunsui still had no idea who could drink more.

And he was getting laid regularly.

Life was good.

* * *

Yes. So it ends. Did you like it?

I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
